Let the sun break through
by Justanothergirl.sl
Summary: The famous Harry Potter. The boy who lived. He may be the famous boy in school, but there were other people who saw the whole thing from a different point of view. There was more to the story than just the heroic main act and Sunny could say quite a bit about this background history.
1. Chapter 1

Her first glance of Hogwarts wasn't exactly as she had pictured it in her dreams, but it was fine. Although she was crying she could still see the beautiful sight before her. All the lights seemed to become drowsy and unclear, but still beautiful. It was dark when the guy named Hagrid took them to the castle. They went by boat and there were always four people in one. It was indeed really dark so she didn't have to worry about any of the others noticing she was crying. On the other hand she kind of wanted Angela, her best friend, to notice it. But as always she didn't notice anything at all. Hagrid announced that they were almost there and she quickly wiped away the last tears and put on a smile. She would finally go to Hogwarts. Her older brother teased her since forever because he was already three years at this school. Now at last she would have the chance to learn everything he could already do. Or maybe even more. She giggled a little bit. "Now would you look at that Sunny!", shouted Angela duddenly and rammed her elbow into the ribs of her best friend to get her attention. Groaning she gave Angela a push back and then looked at what she was pointing at. Or better who. In the boat right at the front of the line was nooneelse but Draco Malfoy. Sunny and Angela had heard a lot about him in the last few weeks. Their mothers were restlessly going on about how the boy of Lucius Malfoy would be in their year. She knitted her eyebrows when she saw his stern face as he listened to something one of his friends said. Angela did the same. "Well he doesn't look like he's from the friendly lot.", she murmured. Sunny nodded. "Looks to me like he never got taught how to smile." Angela laughed a little. "Yeah. He probably wasn't. You know what they say about the Malfoys." Sunny nodded again. Of course she knew it. Who didn't. Once again she furrowed her brows. Followers of Voldemort, that's what they were. But could you say something like that for all of them? Draco was only one year old when Voldemort vanished, just like the rest of your year. He couldn't decide whether or not he supported the dark lord. So Sunny decided not to judge him until she got the chance to know him. And that would be sooner than she thought.

When they walked up the stairs to the great Hall a feeling of nervousness started to sink in. To be honest Sunny was very worried about the house she would be put in. Angela always said that it didn't matter cause there would be awesome people everywhere, but Angela wasn't from an old and kind of well known family as Sunny was. Her family expected her to be in Slytherin as all the other wizards from old families. Not that she cared this whole true blood thing. Sunnys family had lost her good reputation a hundred years ago and until her brother Jon came to Hogwarts most of the people thought her family was extinct. Still it felt as if her world would collapse if she couldn't fulfill those expectations. They had reached the top of the stairs where a woman with her hair bound to the back staired them down. "First years. Follow me." And they followed her into a small room. "We will now prepare everything for you. So maybe you can fix yourself a little bit up in the meantime." Tha witch looked at a boy who had fixed his gown completely wrong and then at one who had dirt at his nose. After she left the room some sort of chaos started. One of the girls behind her started murmuring spells, while others whispered in panic and the boy with the wrongly attached gown looked devastated. Sunny sighed and made her way over to the brown haired boy. He looked like he was about to cry. As she came to a halt before him, Angela as always by her side, he looked up. She smiled at him. "Hey, I'm Sunny. Shall I help you with your gown?", she asked. The boy sniffed and nodded slowly. So Sunny began with the task of fixing up the boys gown. Meanwhile the brown haired told them his name was Neville and that his grandma had taught him how to do his gown but he couldn't remember. Sunny giggled a bit as she took a step back and looked at the now correctly fixed gown. "Now you're all dressed up and ready to rock the show.", she laughed and Neville smiled shyly. "Thanks Sunny." "No Prob." At this exact moment the witch, Mc Gonagall came in. "We are now ready." Once again Sunny felt fear rising, but Angela suealed happy behind her. They had to line up and started than into the great Hall. Dozens and dozens of eyes set on them and Sunny felt the heat in her cheeks. Somewhere down there her brother was watching her. She knew it and could almost feel his stare on her. She had to get this right or otherwise he would be disappointed and she didn't want this. They came to a halt and listen to the stern looking witch that explained they would have to try the hat on. Sunny had already known this as her brother had told her about it. Jon had said that the hat respected wishes, so she just had to wish for Slytherin and everything would be fine. Her gaze moved over to the table of Slytherin. Cold eyes stared back at her. A shiver went down her spine. Did she really want this? Well she had no choice. The hat had already started screaming out names and the first one were sorted. When Ms McGonagall shouted "Angela Garren", Angela wobbled forward and sat down. The hat flopped over her head and was silent for a minute. Then he shouted "Hufflepuff" and Angela jumped up, grinning. She handed the hat back to Prof. McGonagall and ran of to take her seat. A little bit disappointed Sunny looked after her. That meant they wouldn't be in the same house. Except if a wonder would happen. She returned her gaze to the talking hat. Other kids were sorted. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. One after another and then it was Sunnys turn. "Sunshine Luce" A giggle went through the room. Her ears turned red as she walked forward. She knew her name was funny. It kind of meant "Sun Light". From the corner of her eye she could see her brother stare angrily at all those who laughed. Then the hat fell over her eyes. She sighed anxiously. "Mhm. A Luce. Your lot I do not see often these days. Had your brother here three years ago. Quick thinker. Lots of potential." Sunny sighed again. As if she didn't already know that. "Oh...so you wanna surpass him. Mhm? Maybe Slytherin can help you with this. You're ambitious." She shivered slightly as she remember the cold stares. "So not Slytherin. I see you are kind and fair so how about...HUFFLEPUFF!" The last word he shouted into the hall. She felt relief and panic shoot through her body at the same time. Sunny took the hat off and stared wide eyed in the Great Hall. Students applauded and the most applause came from Angela. She gave the hat back and stalked stone footed to her table. For one second her eyes flashed to her brother. He was white as a sheet and stared down at the table. His black hair falling over his eyes. The fear crept further through Sunnys body. Her family would be not be happy to hear that. She fell into her seat beside Angela, who embraced her grinning. "We're so lucky!", she shouted over another round of applause. Sunny didn't exactly feel happy at the moment. Her dark thoughts were washed away for a moment when Neville was sorted and became a Gryffindor. Her shoulders slumped a little. So she probably would only see him during lessons. A few kids later the one to be sorted was Malfoy. The hat didn't even take a second to find it out. The moment the hat touched his hair the hat screamed "SLYTHERIN!" And Draco ran smiling off. Solemly Sunnys eyes followed him. Noone would be disappointed with him. He was the good boy who fulfilled his familys expectations. Little time later it was another famous kid that took the hat. Harry Potter. The brown haired girls eyes widened at the sight. The real Harry Potter would be in Hogwarts at the same time as her. All her thoughts of disappointment and fear were forgotten. When the hat finally told the students Harry would be a Gryffindor she applauded as loud as she could with everyone. With a grin dhe thought that it was only fitting for Harry Potter to be in Gryffindor, the house of bravery.


	2. Chapter 2

The sorting came to an end and food appeared before them. Her dark thoughts long forgotten she dug into the food like everyone else. The day had been long and after a while she got really tired. Sometime later all the food disappeared and the students hot up. One of the older Pupils , a Prefect, told them to follow him. Sunny couldn't remember his name. She was too tired. The next morning when she woke up, she only remembered how her brother had tried to cut off her way outside the Great Hall to talk to her, but she ducked under his arm and ran after the others. Now in the bright sunlight that flooded through her window she regretted running away from him. He would be angry. Slowly she got up and dressed. When she looked at the clock she saw that she still had an hour time until they all had to get to breakfast. So Sunny decided to go out to the fields and meet Angela at breakfast. Silently she sneaked down the stairs and out the door of the Hufflepuff common room. Behind her the barrel fell back in place and again everything looked like there was nothing behind them. Sunny looked grinning back before she turned around and ran down the corridor. After a lot of turns and vanishing stairs and doors, Sunny finally reached the Main Gate. Happily she pushed open the doors and stepped into the sun. "Wonderful.", she said. The sun fell on her black gown and her brown, long hair. She stepped further outside and then started running. Down and down the fields till she reached the lake. Like a mirror he showed the sun high above him. Her breath was ragged and she stared over the calm surface. "Now what is a little Hufflepuff doing down here at this time?", a warm voice behind her said. Surprised Sunny whirled around. Behind her was that big guy, Hagrid. He looked over her shoulder at the lake, a big canister in his hand. Then he looked at her and smiled. Sunny waved at him and said, "I just tried to see Hogwarts when no one else is there." Hagrid smiled a bit. "Would be quite lonely, wouldn't it?" Sunny nodded. "But still beautiful.", she added. A screech above their heads made them look up. Dozens of owls made their way to the castle. "Looks like the post's coming. Should be going, shouldn't you? Getting breakfast." Suddenly Sunny was well aware of how much time she had spent down here. "You're right Hagrid. I gotta go or I'll be late on my first day here!" While running she waved him goodbye. He waved back

"Where have you been, stupid?! I've been worried as hell!", Angela did seem more angry than worried to Sunny. But she couldn't really blame her. In her rush in the morning she had forgotten to write a note. When she had met Angela in front of the Great hall she had already seen this conversation coming. Sunny slumped down at the Hufflepuff table and greeted some of the other kids. Then she started her breakfast and ignored Angela. After a while a small witch called Professor Sprout, their Househead, wandered along their table and gave them their timetable. With great interest Sunny studied her plan. Angela beside sighed. "Now look at this. First two hours Potions with Prof. Snape in the dungeons. Well if that isn't a great start." Sunny showed Angela her understanding. "At least we have that lesson with the Ravenclaws. They probably know a lot about this already. Maybe with them it will be easier.", Sunny said hopeful. "I wouldn't bet on that. I heard that he hates all students except the Slytherins.", was Angela's answer. Sunny resigned on eating her toast.

After breakfast they went to get all their books and then made their way down to the dungeons. Hannah and Justin from their house had joined them on their way and they were now chatting happily. Their friendly chat came to an abrupt end when they reached the dark room in which they should learn all about potions. The Ravenclaws were already there waved at them coming in. There were only a few Hufflpuffs at the moment. Angela and Sunny decided that since the Ravenclaws had already taken the first rows, they would sit in the back. It didn't bother them. They hadn't had the intention of sitting right in front of Snape anyway. Shortly after, the rest of their house walked in and just a second later it was Prof. Snape who opened the door. With a loud slam he let it fall shut behind him. The students look at him. Some shocked, some amazed. Sunny and Angela looked first at the Professor then at each other. Prof. Snape had meanwhile told them how he would not let idiots stay that did not take his subject serious. After his speech he read the name list. He stopped a minute at Sunnys and all eyes landed on her. "Ah...Ms. Luce. I have your brother in Slytherin." Snape came closer and Sunny tried to look him in the eye without blinking. He wore a cold smile on his face. "Quite the thinker. It'll be a pleasure to test your talent." His words weren't mean, but the way he said it made it sound like a threat and sent shivers down her spine. In a second the moment was gone and Snape went back to calling out names. Sunny took a deep breath. Somewhere along Snape's talking she had stopped breathing. Angela looked worried at her best friend. So did the rest of the class before they returned their attention to Prof Snape.  
The rest of the subject wasn't better. Sunny did in fact have a talent for potions, but the way Snape would stand behind them watching their every move, made her insecure. Relief washed through her when they finally left the dungeons. Some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had grouped around Sunny and Angela. Nearest were Justin and Hannah that asked Sunny if she was alright. Right behind them was some girl from Ravenclaw called Luna. Sunny knew right from the start she liked her. And then followed the question she had dreaded. "So your brother's a Slytherin? " Justin asked. Sunny stopped. The scene from yesterday replayed in her mind. Jon had been white as a sheet when she was sorted in Hufflepuff. "Ah...yes. He's in the third year." She stammered. "I heard a lot of bad stuff about Slytherin.", said Hannah and Sunny went a little white. Hannah continued. "Heard that most dark wizards are Slytherins. You-know- who himself was there." The brown haired went faster and then broke into a run. Angela was right behind her. "I forgot the books for Charms.", she shouted over her shoulder while tears burned in her eyes. Some behind her laughed about how forgetful she was. But Angela got the message. After a few turns Sunny stopped. "Slytherin isn't the bad house. Being in Slytherin doesn't automatically make you a bad person.", she panted. Angela sighed. "Of course it doesn't. Wrong decisions do. Jon isn't one of the bad ones. He's just ambitious. Is all." Sunny looked hopeful at her friend and Angela embraced her. "Now come...we do not want to be late for Charms, do we?"

Charms was taught by a small wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to look over his table. Like Professor Snape he read out the names. But to Sunnys relief he didn't stop at her name. Her families' fame had vanished long ago, when you-know-who took over. In the following hour they listened to a lot of complicated theory about how to make things fly. And at the end of the lesson all of them felt ready for lunch. But still a whole hour of Defense against the dark separated them from their free time. On their way to the next classroom they crossed ways with a few Slytherins. "Hey Jon...isn't that your little sister?", laughed one of the bigger ones. Sunny looked up and smiled a little at the sight of her brother. His dark hair nearly hid his brown eyes behind his bangs. He flashed a look her way, murmured something like: "Mhm." and wandered off the other way. His companions laughed. Sunny was shocked. She let her books fall and stared after her big brother. Hannah and Angela put each a hand on her shoulder for support as the brown haired watched the group of boys vanish around another corner. Justin picked up Sunnys books and handed them back to her. "Thanks Justin.", she whispered, her head down. "Don't think about it. He probably just wanted to play cool in front of his friends.", Hannah said. "My cousin hasn't spoken a word with me since I was announced a wizard.", said Justin. It didn't help Sunny. They continued their way to Defence against the dark Arts in silence. Sunnys mood was far from sunny. But of course she couldn't show it. Her family was known for taking everything well and with a smile. It was a reputation the family was very proud of. Sunny had heard the story of grand grand grand grandmother Silva a dozen times. This woman had ended a war after her husband, the leader of the army, had died in the fight. She had jumped into action, lost her arm and got caught by a death spell and endured it all with such a bright smile that the army was encouraged again and finally won the fight. Sunny shook her head. A smile. She was taught from small on how to smile. Her families motto clarified why: " Take it with a smile and never back down." So she would smile. Sunny entered their next class with a big smile and everyone turned around to great her and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

The days flew by. And friday came. When Sunny and Angela entered Transfiguration those who saw them grinned at them. In her year Sunny had already the reputation of truly being the sunshine. She beamed at the others and took her seat beside Angela. The blond inspected her friend interested. "You know you've always been quite the happy one, but this week you're kind of ten times worse." Sunny only smiled brighter. "I'm just really excited for Transfiguration! It's the one thing Jon never was really good at. He doesn't have enough imagination Mum says." The blond nodded. "Fine. If that's it." It was true. Sunny always wanted to achieve something Jon couldn't even if just to make him proud. And if she'd be good in this he might even talk to her again. Also since she had read in a book about those having the ability to transform and those who can even call themselves Animagi, she wanted to master this. Her spirit rose even more when suddenly the cat sitting in the front transformed into Prof. McGonagall. Amazed the class stared at her. What she did afterwards wasn't quite as interesting. Turning matches into needles seemed easy enough. It wasn't. At the end of the lesson Sunny at least had succeeded in turning it shimmering silver. Prof. McGonagall smiled at her and Sunny grinned a little more. After Transfiguration they had two hours of Herbology with the Slytherins. "I bet they are all mean and unfair. They will tease us to no end.", Angela whined on their way outside. "Oh come on...it won't be that bad. They are just students like us." Angela looked at her best friend as if she was crazy. And maybe she was. Her smile wavered a bit when they entered the greenhouse and were confronted with the Slytherins cold stares. As if lightning had struck her Sunny remembered once more why she didn't want to be put in Slytherin. "H-hey guys!", she regained her cheerful self. The other Hufflepuffs stared at her in awe. "Someone look at that sorry twat trying to play friends with the highborns.", a cold voice at the other end of the greenhouse laughed. Sunny took her hand down that she had raised for a wave. The owner of the voice was none other but Draco Malfoy. Angela beside her gave a grim expression. The blond Malfoy boy came closer until he stood in front of Sunny. She was a little bit smaller than him and had to look up to catch his grey eyes. "Listen Luce. You may be a pure blood, but as a Hufflepuff you're not worth a penny more than that Granger girl." The Slytherins laughed at Dracos mean words. Sunny just kept smiling. She had gotten to know Hermione at an early breakfast this week and had found her to be nice and clever so she told herself that this was a compliment. "So you call me clever. Thanks Malfoy.", she smiled at him and then walked passed him to get a place near the watering place. She could nearly feel Dracos mood shift to angry. Angela snickered. Sunny turned and saw how Malfoy took a breath to say something. This exact moment Prof. Sprout entered. "Hello Class and welcome in Greenhouse number one."

The following two hours were filled with resentful looks Sunny got from Malfoy and the other Slytherins. Her mind wandered far away as she watered the plants. Was that the reason why Jon didn't speak to her? Because now she wasn't worth anything anymore? But Jon had never cared about blood and status. Maybe he had changed in his time at Hogwarts. Maybe he didn't want his friends to think poorly of him. Sunny didn't even recognize that she drowned her plant and that the water was overflowing. If Jon didn't take her side who would help her stand tall at home? Her parents accepted non pure bloods like Angela but had always expected their own kids to be sorted into Slytherin and someday marry into an old wizard family. Angela beside her swore and took the watering can from her hand. "Damn Sunny. You killed the plants.", she muttered but the brown haired didn't listen. Professor Sprout strode over and gave a high cry that shook Sunny from her thoughts. "By Merlin. Poor little plants. No need to drown them Miss Luce. I think that's enough water." And with a spell and a wave of her wand the overflowing water vanished. Once again the Slytherins laughed at her. But Sunny only smiled and said: "I'm sorry Prof. Sprout. I got a bit lost in thoughts." She rubbed the back of her head. "Well, you better concentrate next time or the plants might strangle you. There are a few dangerous ones among them." Sunny nodded.

On Fridays their afternoon was free and so Hannah, Justin, Ernie, Angela and Sunny decided to go down to the lake. Although it was already history their main talking subject was the burglary at Gringotts. "I bet it was one of the old You-know-who followers.", announced Ernie as they sat down in the grass. "But what use would it have to break into Gringotts?", Sunny asked. "To steal something that will help You-know-who come back again of course.", Ernie answered convinced. Sunny and Angela exchanged sceptic looks while Hannah moaned: "Ernie. Don't say something like that. It's horrible to think something like this might happen." Ernie apologized to Hannah but couldn't let the subject go. "Someone probably thought that in this chamber was something worth a lot of money.", said Justin the moment Hermione joined them. She didn't seem to hear them as she set down and began reading a book. Sunny and the others didn't bother her. They sat there and talked until noon. When it was time for dinner Sunny shook Hermione from her book. "We'd better go or we'll miss dinner.", she told the Gryffindor girl. "Oh sure. Thanks Sunny.", and she closed her book. Sunny smiled at her and they made their way up.

"Pfuh ... looks like we survived the first week. Now it can only get better!", Angela smiled at the ceiling. Sunny nodded to herself. Everything would get better. Her brother might start talking to her again. She might stop faking smiles. The Slytherins might stop hating her. She might stop fearing her parents rage. Sighing Sunny looked at her yellow bed hangings. This was now her home. No matter what would happen, the people in this house would stand by her side. Tired she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

It got better. School was a lot of fun and Sunny especially liked Transfiguration. She made a lot of progress and Prof. McGonagall announced her to be one of the most talented students she ever had in this particular subject. Flying was also a lot of fun. Although she wasn't quite the natural Harry Potter was said to be. Since Potter was allowed to play in the Quidditch team Draco Malfoys mood had gone really bad. Sunny would be reminded of that every Friday in Herbology where she struggled without the Slytherins teasing her. It wasn't that she had no interest or talent for Herbology just that in this subject her thoughts would always wander and she would completely forget what she was about to do. It was near Halloween when it all came to a climax. All the year Sunny had made herself a reputation of being the pure sunshine and had found a lot of friends in every house. The only one who thought of it as a weakness were the Slytherins. "Hey Luce. How come you are always smiling? Did someone glue it to your face?", Draco said with a sneer. It wasn't Friday, it wasn't Herbology and she knew absolutely no reason why he should bother with her. Angela answered for her. "What's up Malfoy? Couldn't find Potter?" "Shut your mouth Halfblood!", the Slytherin barked back. Now Sunny was angry. Her smile faded. "Watch your words Malfoy. As far as I know you have up to now done exactly nothing that would make you any better than us. In fact I think you aren't even the best in school." Malfoy stared at her. Sunny found her smile again and smiled kindly at him. "So if you'd excuse us now.", she wanted to pass him by and get lunch but he stepped in her way. "How dare you talk to me like that? Everyone knows you're not worth your blood. Even your brother's ashamed of you. Hasn't mentioned your name the whole year and acts as if he doesn't know you. At least he has got some pure-blood pride." Draco had found her weakness. Inside she felt her heart shatter. So Jon was ashamed to be her brother. On the outside she only grinned at Draco and hissed under her breath so only he could hear it: "As if I care."

It was a lie. She did care. She cared a lot. Angela started worrying even more when Sunny started quieting down. Her friends noticed something was wrong but didn't know what to do.

Halloween came. Sunnys group of friends followed everyone into the Great Hall. They sat down. The Great Hall was fantastically decorated. Big Pumpkins with grinning faces and real life bats. They all ate a lot and Sunny had a good time. It was fun just sitting there and joking around. Until Prof. Quirrel their teacher for Defence against the dark arts stormed in, screamed something about a troll and fainted. For a moment everyone was silent. Then the chaos broke lose. Sunny jumped up. People around her screamed and shouted for friends. And everybody stormed to the exit. Only Prof. Dumbledore kept a cool head. With a loud bang from his wand he got everyone's attention. "Prefects. Lead your students to the houses. The feast will continue in the common rooms." Some organization and calmness returned as the students followed the prefects. Sunny wandered a little bit behind Angela. They left the hall and walked down a few corridors. Suddenly an arm grabbed Sunny and a hand covered her mouth. In their hurry to get to the common room nobody noticed how Sunny vanished behind a statue. She struggled and kicked but it was no use. After a moment she heard silent laughter. "That was almost too easy." Sunny stopped kicking and her eyes widened. The hands let go of her and she whirled around. "Jon you idiot. I could have hurt you.", she hissed. The black haired boy only laughed. "You couldn't even hurt me with your wand in hand." Sunny glared at him. Then she turned around. "If you'll excuse me. Angela will wonder where I am and I don't want to meet a troll." He gripped her arm again before she could leave. "We have to talk.", he now said serious. A shiver went down Sunnys spine. "Do we? You didn't feel the need to speak since September.", she replied coolly. Jon sighed. "I'm sorry but I just didn't expect you to be in..." "Hufflepuff.", she finally turned around again. Jon locked eyes with her. He looked hurt. But it was her that was supposed to hurt. He had hurt her. "Listen. If you'd just been sorted into Slytherin then we wouldn't have had a problem." Anger rose in Sunny. "Ah and with me in Hufflpuff we have a problem?! You know what...I'm glad I'm not in Slytherin!", her cheeks turned red from fury. Jon brushed through his hair. "Slytherin isn't bad. It's for the ambitious people." Sunny huffed annoyed. "Not the house is the problem. The people in it. Cold people with cold stares. Mean and heartless people." Now Jon was upset. "Not everyone's like that!" "Of course not! But what about you?! Are you like that?! YOU haven't talked to me for weeks just because I am in another house! I don't care what the other Slytherins are like. But you turn into the exact cliché of what they are said to be!" She screamed at him. And she didn't care if they would get in trouble. Her brother behaved like an arrogant idiot. "Now if you'll excuse me. I'll return to the house that's known for its kind students.", she threw him a disappointed and angry look over her shoulder and wandered off. Behind her the fourth year student sighed and ruffled his hair. "Idiot.", he murmured before he went his way. 


	5. Chapter 5

Halloween hadn't only led to Sunny finally talking to Jon again, but also to Hermione becoming friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She now no longer met up with them on Friday afternoons but rather hung out with the two boys. Sunny felt happy for her. Although she missed reviewing the learned with her. Angela wasn't quite the motivated learner although she had good marks. So if it hadn't been for Justin and Ernie one of the following Saturdays Sunny would have spent her free time alone studying in the common room. But the boys cancelled her studying session.

"Oh no you won't! Not when today is Harry Potters first match!", they said as they dragged her outside. "First match?", she asked irritated. "Quidditch for Merlins sake!", Ernie answered. They led her down a corridor and out the doors. "The whole school is there to cheer Potter on. Everybody wants to see the Slytherins fail.", Justin grinned. Sunny only sighed. She never really was into Quiddtich. It was something her brother had never had achieved to awaken her interest in. But now when she heared the shouts of the spectators and saw the colourful decoration she felt a tingle of amusement.

They fastened their steps until they reached the stadium. Easily the climbed the ladders of the tower reserved for Hufflepuff-fans. It was true. The whole school was there. Silently the three of them took their seats in the back and watched as Madam Hooch threw the Quaffel in the air. Quidditch was different than Sunny had expected. Quidditch was exciting and fun to watch. The match was interesting and Sunny was amazed by the ease with which Harry flew. At least until suddenly he rolled over a few times. "Is this supposed to happen?", Sunny asked insecure. Ernie and Justin just shook their heads. Their mouths wide open as they stared at Harry. "Something's not right.", Ernie muttered. A few people laughed when Harry flew Zig zag across the field. "You mean someone hexed his broom?", Sunny questioned as she threw her hands over her eyes when it looked like Harry would fall.

"Might be.", Ernie answered. This exact moment Harry dived and flew straight at the ground. He tumbled from his broom and clasped his hands around himself. It looked as though he would be sick. Then he spit out and Sunny could see the golden glimmer in his hands. "He's got the Schnitch!", someone shouted and everybody cheered. From across the field she could see the Slytherins swearing and protesting. She smiled a bit. Although she would never say it she was glad Slytherin lost this one. She could practically see Jons disappointed face. Together with the other Hufflepuffs she stormed down the stairs and onto the field. Everyone was cheering and it looked as if a big party was about to start. The team captain of Slytherin screamed at Madam Hooch how Harry hadn't caught the Snitch but rather swallowed it. She didn't care. Noone did. Except the very angry Slytherins. "Sunny! You're here too?!", Angela came running and embraced her wildly. "We won! We won!", she sang. "Actually the Gryffindors won.", Sunny replied smiling. It was one of the best days till now. Even Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw celebrated the defeat of Slytherin for a good few hours.

And then December came and with it the snow. Everyone was looking forward to the holidays. Sunny wasn't that eager to come home. Her family hadn't sent any letters so she could imagine what awaited her at her return. And for the first time in her life her brother wouldn't back her up. It was the week before their return home that she got the letter. A big grey owl flew down to land on her toast on monday morning. Startled Sunny took the letter and the owl swung itself back into the air. Angela beside her looked at the letter with curiosity. "Who's it from?", she asked. Of course Angela had noticed that Sunny got no letters so this was also surprising for her. Sunnys hands started shaking. "My parents.", though she smiled Angela could see a little bit fear in her eyes. Hannah that sat opposite of the two of them grinned.

"Bet they want to know when you come home this friday." Hannah couldn't know that Sunnys parents already knew that from her brother. So what was this letter about. Maybe about her failures in Herbology. Sunny hadn't been able to get her mind off her fight with Jon so she had gotten quite bad in Herbology, the only subject where her mind could wander. Well except History of Magic. But no one paid attention in this subject. With shaking hands Sunny opened her letter. Carefully she held it in a way Angela wouldn't be able to read with her. Sunnys eyes widened slightly and inside she was about to scream. Slowly she folded the letter again. "So? What did it say?", Hannah asked. Sunny laughed.

"You were right. They wanted to know when we reach Kings Cross. I seem to have forgotten to tell them that I'm not coming home over Christmas." Angela looked shocked. "But you said last week that you would..." "have to pack soon. I know. But I decided that they'd understand for sure if I wanted to stay." Angela looked suspicious and Sunny knew she would have to tell her soon. Hannah looked confused between the two of them. "Well...at least you won't be alone. I heard the Weasleys and Harry Potter are also staying. And some of the older Hufflepuffs also remain here." That indeed lifted Sunnys mood a bit. Angela asked her the question immediately after they left the Great hall.

"What was in that letter? You never tell me anything. Ever since we came to Hogwarts you avoid sharing stuff with me.", she was clearly upset. Sunny sighed. "I'm sorry. I just try to stick to our familys motto." "What? That stupid quote about smiling and taking things as they come?" Sunny nodded a bit ashamed. The way Angela said it it sounded like a stupid idea. Maybe it was a stupid idea. Angela took a deep breath. "Anyway...what did the letter say?" Now tears welled up in Sunnys eyes. She wouldn't cry. Of course not. She sniffled a bit. "Just my parents. T-they said...I shouldn't come home over Christmas. They didn't tell the rest of the family till now that I'm a Hufflepuff and they don't want to shock them." Angela looked straight outraged. "They can't be serious! Just because we're in Hufflepuff?! There's nothing wrong with that!", she was upset and offended. Sunny shrugged. "You can always come to us!", Angela offered. Sunny smiled weakly. "Nah...thanks. I don't want to disturb your Christmas." "You know Mum and Dad wouldn't mind!", Angela argued. "I know...but I think I'll stay here and try to learn something for Herbology or I might fail that subject.", now she grinned embarrassed. Angela chuckled a bit. Happy to see Sunny smile truly for once. And so they set off to their Potions class.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunny was glad she had told Angela and felt a lot lighter without pretending to be happy all the time at least in front of her best friend. Still the message from her parents and the fact that Jon didn't seem to care at all lasted hard on her. On Thursday all students that went home had packed their stuff and went down to their last lunch before the holidays. The next day they would take the train back to London. The Great hall was already beautifully decorated and twelve big christmas trees had been put up between the tables. The food was amazing as ever. Ice cream and Candy up and down the table.

When Sunny was all full she waved her friends goodnight and left early. She had a sickening sad feeling in the pit of her stomach. And indeed when she walked by the courtyard she sank down to the ground. A cold wind came in from the snowy place. With tears in the eyes she looked over the snow outside. She sniffled and tears started streaming down her cheeks. Noone would find her here cause everyone was at the feast and she didn't need to pass by the courtyard to get to the common rooms. Sunny didn't really know why she had chosen this route. Her feet had brought her here. Solemnly she pulled her knees to her chin. The depressing thoughts of the last months streamed back to her.

She stiffled her sobs in her cloak. The cold settled in and she shuddered. Sunny didn't know how long she sat there in the cold just staring at the white sensation in front of her. A few snowflakes had found their way into her hair. And then she nearly jumped. "Now guess who it is!", said a nasty voice behind her. She decided not to turn around and hoped he would just walk along. But of course he didn't. He stepped around her so she could see him. She hid her face behind her arms so he wouldn't see her red eyes. Cold and boring she could feel the stare of his grey eyes on her. "Miss Sunshine is finally coming off her high horse and crys. What a nice Christmas present you got there for me.", Malfoy laughed.

"Go away.", she murmured. His laughter stopped. "And leave you alone. No no no. But I could go and get some friends to laugh at you. At Christmas one should share." Sunnys body chose this very moment to get hiccup. Angry at herself for letting Malfoy see her this weak she tried to turn her face away from him. "Red isn't really your colour though it goes great with those earrings you wear.", he laughed. "Why are you even here Malfoy?! Got enough of your fake friends?!", she spit at him. "At least I've got some.", he replied coolly. Now Sunny laughed. "Right. Cause I ain't got no friends."

"And where are they?", he questioned her with a sneer. She fell silent. They were at the feast having a good time. "Oh shut up.", she replied weakly. He really had gotten her in a bad condition. Malfoy laughed again. Snow now on top of his blonde hair. She shot an angry look at him. Draco Malfoy. The perfect Slytherin. The perfect son. The perfect pure-blood. "For you it's easy to laugh. You don't fail any expectations! So shut up and go away!", she screamed. Once again Draco stopped laughing. But now he seemed a bit angry. "That's it all about?! You not being a Slytherin like everyone expected you to?! You're so stupid." She blinked up at him. Although he had insulted her as always he somehow sounded different. "We all got those expectations on our shoulders. So don't be a cry baby!", he looked down at her. Sunny sniffled.

He was kind of right. "What do you know about this. You never failed any expectations. It isn't your brother that's ignoring you.", she said quietly. He laughed a cold laughter. "Yeah right. Harry Potter's on the Quidditch team and where am I? Hermione Granger is top in every subject and what's with me? You know nothing about me.", he turned and she looked surprised at his back. She had never thought of it like that. He too seemed to carry a lot around. He snorted. "You're pathetic.", he walked the other way. "Where are you going?", she asked worried. "Getting that stupid brother of yours." And he vanished in the shadows. Confused she stared at the place where he had vanished. Had Draco Malfoy just been kind of nice to her?

A few minutes later Sunny heard fast steps and in the doorway where she had last seen Draco stood Jon. He seemed out of breath and his cheeks were red from heat. "Sunny.", he breathed relieved. He came over and took her in his arms. She just staired at the doorway. After a while Jon let go. "Malfoy said you didn't feel fine. What's up?" With those words Sunny forgot about Draco. The words seemed to tumble out of her mouth and new tears flowed down her cheeks.

"You didn't speak to me and I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again and I couldn't tell anyone because our family just smiles and takes it and then I was scared about coming home for Christmas and that you wouldn't help me when Mum and Dad get angry and then I got this letter that said that I shouldn't come home because they don't want to shock the rest of the family and I would be completely alone in Howarts and you didn't seem to care at all and then I couldn't hold it anymore and I came here and then Malfoy came and laughed and said I was a crybaby and he is right and I am so glad you are here!" It all came at once and it seemed to Jon as if Sunny didn't even take a breath between her shower of words. When she stopped and cried into his shoulder he replayed her words in his mind. "I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore after Halloween cause I was such an Idiot. Of course it doesn't matter which house you're in." Sunny sobbed a little harder.

"I w-wanted t-to talk to y-you. I miss you Jonny.", she stammered. Jon smiled a bit. Then he furrowed his brow. "What do you mean a letter said you shouldn't come home?" Sunny let go of Jon and rubbed her eyes. "Mum and Dad sent a letter. They said I shouldn't come home over Christmas because they hadn't told the rest of the family that I'm in Hufflepuff yet.", she sniffled. Jon looked furious. "How dare they?! There's nothing wrong with Hufflepuff! If you have to stay then I will stay too!", Sunny had never seen him so angry. His words made her smile.

There he had had the same attitude just weeks ago and now went and told their parents off. "I'm kind of glad though. I wouldn't have liked the looks they are going to give me. But you can drive home Jon. You know how much they love to flaunt with you. Their big boy." She laughed a little at his look. He hated it when their parents went around bragging about how perfect he was. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I wouldn't mind at all.", he asked concerned. "I'm fine Jon. I'm just glad I've got my big brother back." She hugged him once more. Jon ruffled her hair. "You know. If there's ever something you wanna talk about I'm right here." Sunny nodded.

Her tears and sadness long forgotten. Jon and Sunny sat in the snow for a long time after that. Just silently enjoying each others presence. At some point Jon looked at his watch and gasped. "My my...it is late. We're gonna be in trouble if someone catches us. We should go to bed.", he got to his feet and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "See you tomorrow?", he grinned at the brown haired. Sunny nodded and let him help her up. Then they went their seperate ways.


End file.
